


one braincell with the double s threat

by onedayvalentine



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Double S Threat, contains One (1) curse word, depending on whether i get banned or not probably, fhdfjdjksdjkjh, i cant believe this is my first post and maybe my last, i wrote this in like 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedayvalentine/pseuds/onedayvalentine
Summary: Arle regrets everything, but then again, when does she not regret making acquaintances with Satan and Schezo?





	one braincell with the double s threat

Schezo and Satan were reading in Arle’s house. For some godforsaken reason, Arle had decided that it would be a good idea to let Schezo and Satan, the Double S Threat, to read in HER house where HER books resided. But then again, Arle never had good ideas.

Schezo was browsing through a fancfiction which he had projected on a screen in Arle’s house. The title of the fanfiction was “Fanfiction”.

“Spicy”, He murmured as he pressed Next Chapter. He exclaimed as such because he thought it was a spicy story.

“You’re literally the only one who would READ that kind of poorly written fanfiction” sighed Satan. he went back to reading the story at the Peak of literature, Water Research Centre by Andrew Drunkwater. It was about a man who drank water.

Schezo looked over to the book by Andrew Drunkwater Water and had a sudden thought. “That’s It”, he exclaimed.

“If I read both Wet Resurgent Century by Drunk And Water Drew and Fanfiction at the same time… Then the Fanfiction wouldn’t be so spicy anymore. The water would dilute the spice. Genius.”

“You’re absolutely correct.” Satan said sagely. He picked up Drunk Andrew Research and walked over to Schezo, who scrolled up to the spiciest parts inthe fanfiction.

“Ready when you are.”

The both of them glanced at each other and nodded. Satan slammed down Water Drunk And Drew Research Centre onto the fanfiction, and when the two pieces of literature collided, a light began to emanate from them. It was ethereal. What appeared to be specks of angel dust also flew out, reflecting around the both of them like glass. Not sure why it would be like glass, because even though there was a loud crack, the crack was the shattering of boundaries between two universes, and not any glass screen which may have been between the two objects whatsoever.

In that moment, Satan and Schezo put aside all of their differences as they stared at the light coming from the intersection of two heavenly stories, the finally reunited yin and yang a whole once more.

Suddenly, the moment was broken by Arle, who had come in to get a cooking book for Carbuncle. Carbuncle wanted to eat curry.

“MY FUCKING SCREEN” She yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you made it through


End file.
